Conventionally, a printer designed to perform a printing task by transferring an ink that is curable by irradiation of ultraviolet (UV) light to a target object such as paper is known. Such a printer is equipped with a UV light illuminating apparatus to cure the ink on the target object. In keeping with the demand for lower power consumption or longer service life, a UV light illuminating apparatus configured to use a Light Emitting Diode (LED) as an alternative to a traditional discharge lamp for a light source is proposed (for example, Patent Literature 1).
The light emitting apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is equipped with a light source unit having a plurality of light emitting elements arranged at a predetermined interval in lengthwise direction to emit light of a line shape, and a reflection unit having a reflective surface on the side facing the light source unit to reflect light from the light source unit. The reflective surface has a parabolic shape in cross section perpendicular to a direction in which the light source unit extends and is configured to emit light from the light source unit as a parallel light from the light emitting apparatus.